


Сингулярность

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Четыре.- Что? – не понял Аллен.- Я побывал в четырёх реальностях. – Помолчал немного. – Во всех был ты.





	Сингулярность

Французского не знал никто из них.

Был, говорят, искатель в Ордене. Андре звали; мазал тонкие чёрные усы воском и, по его собственному утверждению, никогда в жизни не ел лягушачьих лапок. Умер буквально полмесяца назад. От него Аллен в своё время научился говорить «бонжур», «эдэ-муа силь ву пле» и «же не манж па сис жур» - на крайний случай. И искренне надеялся, что на миссию Комуи отправил его не поэтому.

Гораздо интереснее, почему он отправил с ним Канду. Или его с Кандой, как бы сказал сам Юу.  
Тот был грубый и резкий – как обычно. Его молчание порождало нелепые односложные монологи и брошенные в натянутую между ними тишину слова. Аллену бы давно уже привыкнуть к такому отношению, но всё никак не получалось. Не после миссий с отзывчивой Линали и страдающим от резонанса Лави.

Наверное, даже было бы хорошо просто помолчать, если бы тишина не была такой напряжённой.

\- Эй, - позвал он, - Канда.

Ожидал, что тот посмотрит на него через недовольно прикрытые веки и огрызнётся, но тот, видимо, укачанный старым добрым Ла-Маншем, посмотрел на него устало и почти спокойно. Повёл плечами – малость раздражённо, пожалуй, но с этим еще можно было работать. 

\- Не уезжайте без меня, я отойду, буквально на десять минут.  
\- А так хотелось, - ответил Юу и криво ухмыльнулся. Опять повёл плечами, на этот раз разминая их, и двинулся к искателю.

В Сент-Хелиере англичан было даже больше, чем думалось Аллену. Канда досадливо поморщился; видимо, думал, что языковой барьер спасёт его от ненужных разговор с местными. Но те оказались гораздо дружелюбнее тех, кто живёт по ту сторону канала; и потому, добираясь до платформы с нужным им поездом, Канда, кажется, выдавил из себя слов больше, чем за всё их с Алленом знакомство.

\- Куда мы едем? – растерянно спросил Аллен, когда поезд, наконец, тронулся с места и колёса застучали по стыкам рельсов.

Спрашивал у искателя, но ответил ему Канда. Он смотрел в окно и равнодушно провожал взгляд пролетающие пейзажи.

\- В Тринити. Чем слушал?  
\- Забыл, - развёл руками Аллен и поймал чужой взгляд в отражении окна. – И что ты думаешь?  
\- Что ты думаешь? Не я уже сталкивался с таким случаем, - ответил Канда и вновь поморщился так, словно этот разговор доставлял ему почти физическую боль.

Не только этот, впрочем.

Аллен устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения. Канда не старался, но приковывал к себе взгляд, наверное, потому, что смотреть было больше и не на что. Нормандия от родной Англии не отличалась совсем, и мрачные тусклые пейзажи эти Аллену въелись не то что в голову – до желудка уже доползли и забродили там тоскливой мыслью. Канда тоже был знаком давно, но приедаться никак не хотел, хотя не менялся совсем, в отличие от Линали, которая хорошела с каждым днём, несмотря даже на высасывающую последние силы войну. Аллен подумал, что с удовольствием бы сейчас полюбовался на Линали, но выбирать не приходилось. Глаза у Канды были усталые и недовольные, но ни разу не злые; и это Аллен ценил в нём, пожалуй, больше всего – злости в Юу вообще не было. Той самой выжигающе-ненавистной злости, что горела в зрачках семьи Ноя и скользила в голосе акум.

Взгляд скользнул по фарфоровой коже и остановился на стойком воротничке плаща. Аллен тряхнул головой и перевёл взгляд в окно.

\- Да… С Мирандой. Ситуации похожи – никто не может зайти в город, словно он огорожен невидимым плотным куполом. – Он замолчал и напоролся на такое же холодное молчание. Вздохнув, продолжил: - Могут ли существовать две одинаковые Чистые Силы у разных владельцев?  
\- Не приходилось сталкиваться, - просто ответил Канда и своим тоном как-то неуловимо дал знать, что разговор окончен.

Остаток пути ожидаемо проехали молча, благо, он был недлинным.

Тринити был маленьким сельским городком с выходом к заливу. Аллен не любил маленькие города; в них было тесно и неуютно, будто акума находилась так близко, что можно было почувствовать прикосновения к открытым участкам кожи. Искатель равнодушно постучал костяшками пальцев по невидимой стене и закурил, откинув голову так, что с неё слез капюшон. Аллен рассеянно посмотрел на него и понял, что не видел того раньше; чернокожий и лысый, с грубыми чертами лица, он походил на дикаря Квикега, только что татуировок не хватало. Аллен поёжился и подошёл к невидимой стене.

И оглянулся.

Канда стоял к нему спиной. Ветер трепал волосы, и пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, развевались по воздуху. Его спина была, как всегда, настолько напряжённой, что хотелось опустить на неё ладони, провести по лопаткам, и Аллен еле отогнал от себя это навязчивую мысль, последний раз пробежавшись взглядом к начавшему поворачиваться Юу, и сделал шаг.

Наткнулся на невидимую стену.

С губ слетела усмешка.

\- Значит, всё-таки не бывает.

К нему подошёл Канда и положил ладонь на то место, где столпы то ли Чистой Силы, то ли силы акум мешали им пройти. Ладонь, ожидаемо, наткнулась на препятствие, и Канда недовольно цыкнул языком.

\- Чего не бывает, Уолкер?  
\- Двух идентичных Чистых Сил, очевидно, - ответил Аллен. – Если это вообще Чистая Сила… Может, Мугеном попробуешь вдарить?  
\- По тебе – с радостью, - ядовито отозвался Канда, и Аллен услышал тихую усмешку искателя. Как дети, право слово.

Муген он, всё-таки, достал, блеснув острой начищенной сталью в пасмурной серости островов. Сталь эта, казалось, разрезала воздух, и у Аллена каждый перехватывало дыхание от её вида. Он положил левую руку на плотную завесу, смотря, как Юу замахивается, бьёт по тому месту, где мгновениями раньше лежала его собственная рука, и по воздуху идёт тёмная густая рябь.

* * *

Вначале была темнота.

Когда Аллен открыл глаза, то подумал, что ослеп. Вокруг была тьма, слепленная не из разных оттенков ночи, как обычно бывало, а состоящая из одного, чёрного и глубокого. В Аллен провёл рукой по воздуху, не натыкаясь ни на какое препятствие. Открыл рот, надеясь позвать кого-нибудь, и в ту же минуту, подумал, что оглох и онемел.

Нет, точно не онемел; язык двигался во рту, гоняя вязкую слюну, и чётко выплёвывал буквы, но те терялись где-то в этом пространстве. 

Аллен сделал шаг; и ещё один; и ещё. Ему казалось, что он прошёл уже сотню, и бешено бьющееся от внезапного страха сердце, казалось, зачастило ещё больше, и рухнуло куда-то в желудок, оставляя за собой привкус напряжённого волнения. Аллен почти перешёл на бег, не боясь уже на что-то напороться – здесь попросту ничего не было, - когда наткнулся на вязкую массу искривлённого пространства.

* * *

Потом появился свет.

За ним – звуки, воздух; и только тёмные пятна всё никак не хотели исчезать с внутренней стороны век. 

Аллен растерянно проморгался и обернулся. За его спиной – пейзаж, где они стояли с Кандой и искателем, пытаясь пройти сквозь стену. Сейчас там никого не было, и Аллен рискнул сделать шаг назад. Тело не испытало никакого сопротивления, и Тринити спокойно выпустила его за свои территории. Аллен поражённо выдохнул, осматриваясь, пытаясь найти Юу или искателя, но тщетно. 

В город он вошёл так же легко, как и вышел.

Наверное, подумал он, столкновение Чистой Силы и силы акумы откинули их троих в разные части города, и надо если не найти тех двоих, то попытаться разобраться с акумой. Вполне возможно, что если он начнёт выполнять второе, то как раз и наткнётся на неугомонного Юу.

И всё же… Что это было? Такого ужаса и отчаянной безысходности Аллен не ощущал раннее, хотя (на этом моменте он как-то криво улыбнулся) повидал многое. Пустота оказалась страшнее всех угроз, любой боли и страшных видений – кто бы мог подумать. 

В таверну он зашёл, когда солнце стояло высоко в небе, и потому людей там было много. Аллен огляделся, пытаясь найти Канду, как увидел знакомый отблеск серебра на форме. Он радостно начал пробираться к нему сквозь толпу, и, когда оставалось всего ничего, заметил, что это и не Канда вовсе. Экзорцисту было лет сорок; он улыбался, ерошил свои короткие тёмные волосы. Напротив него сидела экзорцистка, то и дело поправляя выбившиеся из высокого хвоста светлые пряди волос и слушала мужчину с лёгкой улыбкой.

Аллен их не знал.

Комуи не говорил, что тут есть кто-то из Ордена. Да даже если и говорил – этих экзорцистов Аллен не видел раннее, а их теперь можно было по пальцам пересчитать. К нему прокралась мысль, что это воры, неизвестно, как и у кого стащившие форму, и, наполненный праведным негодованием, он двинул в их сторону.

Женщина подняла на него удивлённый взгляд. Он был настолько добрым и рассеянным, что Аллен почти забыл про своё негодование. 

\- Ты это у кого форму стащил? – с интересом поинтересовался мужчина, перекатывая остатки пива по дну пинты. Аллен растерялся.  
\- Я?  
\- Нет, - невозмутимо ответил он, - она. – И указал на свою спутницу.

Та рассмеялась, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях.

\- Аллен Уолкер, европейское подразделение, - ответил Аллен и с подозрением посмотрел на парочку. Мужчина как-то слишком знакомо цыкнул языком и залил в себя остатки пива.  
\- Мы тоже из европейского подразделения, милый, но раньше тебя не видели, - мягко сказал женщина. 

Аллен растерянно мотнул головой.

Временная петля? Галлюцинации? Надо было срочно найти акуму, потому что его сила оказалась ещё страшнее, чем он предполагал. 

Он хотел было рассказать экзорцистам обо всём, непонятно на что надеясь, как взгляд наткнулся на ножны. Обычные чёрные ножны; но от ножен Канды отличались лишь тем, что на них, в своё время, Линали вывела пару красных узоров. Уолкер сглотнул и поднял взгляд.

\- Это… Муген?

Надеялся услышать отрицательный ответ, но мужчина просто ответил:

\- Да.  
Добавил недоумённо:  
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Он оставил вопрос без ответа и развернулся, проталкиваясь к выходу. Экзорцист окликнул его пару раз, но Аллен не слушал. Он вышел из таверны, и дверь громко захлопнулась за его спиной. Солнце стояло высоко, но грело как-то вяло, окружённое серыми мартовскими облаками. Аллен подумал, что скоро пойдёт дождь.

Мужчина вышел за ним, и когда его цепкие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье вздрогнувшего Аллена, то он опять провалился во тьму.

* * *

В следующий раз он очнулся на том же месте, около таверны. Разве что вывеска «Дикий пони» давно проржавела и упала наземь. Таверна, судя по виду, была брошенной, и даже не один уже год. Аллен устало потёр переносицу, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, и двинулся вглубь города, осматриваясь вокруг. Акум не было видно.

На паперти побирались чумазые дети, и Аллен рассеянно подкинул им мелочи. Смотря, как дети отсчитывают звонкие монеты, он поинтересовался:

\- Какой сейчас год?

Мальчишки дружно нахмурились и начали наперебой спорить. Когда они, наконец, пришли к единому ответу, Аллен узнал, что год всё тот же – значит, его не откидывало ни в будущее, ни в прошлое. Он устало выдохнул, оглядываясь, когда на его плечо вдруг легла тяжёлая ладонь.

\- Твоя невнимательность рано или поздно сведёт тебя в могилу, - услышал он и подумал, что никогда в жизни не был так рад слышать Канду.

Он обернулся. Канда остался неизменным, только смотрел как-то мягче, как экзорцист в баре смотрел на свою спутницу-экзорцистку. Аллен с облегчением выдохнул и автоматически стряхнул с плеча руку.

\- Слава Богу, хоть ты нашёлся, - сказал он, и брови Канды удивлённо приподнялись. Он наклонился к лицу Аллена так близко, что тот недоумённо отстранился. – Что вообще происходит?  
\- Алкоголем не пахнет, - вынес вердикт Юу.  
\- А должно?  
\- Мы договорились встретиться у церкви ещё полчаса назад, - неожиданно спокойно ответил Канда.

Радость и облегчение как будто ветром сдуло. Аллен запутался ещё больше.

\- Что происходит? – повторил он с нажимом. Канда нахмурился. – Как мы здесь оказались?

Если Канда и удивился, то он хорошо это скрыл. Он встал боком к Аллену, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрел на детей.

\- Зашли в город около трёх часов назад. От столкновения с Мугеном невидимая стена распалась. Договорились разделиться и встретиться в центре, у церкви. Я ничего не нашёл, - пожал плечами Юу. Он перевёл взгляд на Уолкера. – Аллен, ты в порядке?

Что-то здесь не так. Помимо всего прочего… Точно!

Он сказал: Аллен.  
И смотрел так мягко, хоть и настороженно, и за хитиновым покровом проглядывало беспокойство, несвойственное Канде. По крайней мере не по отношению к нему, к Аллену.

Уолкер рискнул – протянул руку и коснулся предплечья Канды, натыкаясь на жёсткую плотную ткань. Канда смотрел на смыкающиеся вокруг его руки пальцы, как само собой разумеющееся, очень знакомым движением расправил плечи и…

Накрыл его ладонь своей.

Аллен испуганно дёрнулся, отходя на добрых два шага и в ответ получил непонимающий взгляд. Закрыл свои глаза, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, сжал пальцы в кулаки.

Когда открыл, увидел склонившегося над ним Юу.

Взгляд у него был непонимающий, но раздражённый, былой мягкости как не бывало. Аллен выдохнул почти что облегчённо, приподнялся и прочистил желудок.

\- Ты отрубился. На… - он посмотрел на искателя.  
\- На десять минут, - хрипло ответил искатель со своим грубым акцентом. Аллен устало прикрыл глаза. Канда смотрел на него так, будто это была вина Аллена. 

\- Я видел, - сказал он, - мужчину и женщину. Экзорцистов. Прямо в городе, тут таверна есть, «Дикий пони». В Ордене я их ещё никогда не встречал. Они были… такие добрые. Даже счастливые. Женщина – красивая, светловолосая, с высоким хвостом, знаешь… - он хмыкнул, срываясь на середине предложение – зачем Канде об этом знать?

Но Канда побледнел, хотя, казалось, его кожа не может стать ещё белее. Пальцы сжались на плечах Аллена с такой силой, что костяшки побледнели; от былой нежной мягкости, с которой (другой?) Юу сжимал его ладонь остались только воспоминания.

\- Продолжай, - сказал он почти шёпотом. Аллен поморщился и накрыл его пальцы своими.  
\- Женщина. В длинной форме, улыбалась мягко, сама лет тридцати, - его быстрый несвязный поток слов перебивался разве что свистящим ветром. – Мужчина того же возраста был с ней, и у него… был Муген.

В глазах Канды мелькнуло что-то неуловимое. Он отпустил Аллена и отвернулся. Забывшись, Аллен опустил руку на его лопатки, и те без промедления недовольно дёрнулись, сбрасывая её.

\- Что ещё? – спросил он наконец.  
\- Потом я оказался у церкви в центре этого города. Там был ты. Сказал, что пробил стену Мугеном и разделился со мной, чтобы обследовать город.  
\- Не было такого.  
\- Не было, - покорно отозвался Аллен.

Молчание затянулось. Аллен огляделся. Странно: Канда везде разный, а погода всё та же – пасмурная, облачная, с тусклым солнцем и близким дождём.  
Аллен вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

* * *

Когда вырубило Канду, Аллен даже не удивился. Он успел поймать падающее тело в последний момент перед соприкосновением с жёсткой холодной травой. Каждый раз вспоминался тот, другой Канда, и Аллен, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, убрал с лица Юу прилипшие от пота к коже волосы и разгладил большими пальцами морщины между бровями.

Чернокожий искатель опять затянулся сигаретой.

\- У меня есть предположение, - сказал он.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – не отрывая взгляда от лица Юу, спросил Аллен.  
\- Ганонго, - ответил он. Аллен ухмыльнулся – не Квикег, конечно, но тоже звучит. – Ты слышал про параллельные миры?

Аллен, готовый к исповеди о магии и дикарских идолах с Конго, смог только удивлённо приподнять брови. И устыдиться тоже успел – нельзя судить о книге по обложке.

\- Да, слышал. Что-то о том, что одновременно существует множество реалий, включая нашу.  
\- Думаю, что способность нашего акумы – перекидывать человека из одной вселенной в другую.  
\- Или это просто галлюцинации.

Ганонго почесал подбородок.

\- Или это просто галлюцинации, - согласился он и отошёл.

Голова Канды покоилась на его коленях, и Аллен, закрыв глаза, вспомнив чужой нежный взгляд, наугад протянул руку вперёд. Кожа Канды была гладкой, что у ребёнка, шрамы на ней не приживались – любые ранения затягивались почти сразу же, не оставляя о себе памяти. Правда, помнил Аллен, с каждым разом Канда переживал их всё хуже и хуже.

Сердце сдавила щемящая жалость – вот уж к кому, а к Канде он не ожидал её испытать. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на умиротворённое лицо, понимая, что сейчас, наверное, Канда или бродит в пустой темноте, или пытается разобраться, что происходит, блуждая то ли в параллельном мире, то ли в галлюцинации.

Сколько прошло времени – он не знал, но, когда Канда открыл глаза и перехватил его ладонь, сжимая пальцы с такой силой, что те отозвались тупой болью, Аллен не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Юу резко выпрямился и опустил голову, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Аллен смотрел на его профиль, ожидая, когда тот что-нибудь скажет, и первым же не выдержал:

\- Мы тут с Ганонго подумали…  
\- С кем? – на автомате отозвался Юу.  
\- С искателем, - сказал Аллен и на всякий случай даже показал в его сторону. Юу рассеянно кивнул. – Так вот, Ганонго предположил, что способность акумы – перемещать людей между параллельными мирами. Ну, или просто насылать галлюцинации, но это не так интересно, да? 

Канда не ответил. Поднялся на ноги – весь резкий, быстрый, не изменившийся ни разу. Обернулся, глядя на Аллена с некоторым опасением и – что ж ещё – расправил плечи.

\- Четыре.  
\- Что? – не понял Аллен.  
\- Я побывал в четырёх реальностях. – Помолчал немного. – Во всех был ты. 

Аллен не нашёлся, что ответить.

\- Я хотел, - в голосе Канды сквозило отчаяние, спрятанное за усмешкой, - встретить ту женщину. Я так долго её ищу. Но в каждой из четырёх реальностей был только ты.  
\- Это так невыносимо – видеть меня? – хмыкнул Аллен, боясь услышать ответ.

Что ж, он его и не получил.

«Дикий пони» был на месте, правда, название сменилось на «Ночные ворота». Канда, видимо, тоже это заметил, потому что гипнотизировал вывеску добрых десять секунд, после чего недовольно хмыкнул и толкнул двери внутрь.

Владельцы таверн и пасторы были самыми информированными людьми в городе – это уже не раз принимаемый экзорцистами постулат. Владельцем этой таверны оказался мужик лет пятидесяти, крупный и светловолосый, с густыми, но светлыми бровями, говоривший на смеси нормандского и английского языков. Когда Аллен спросил, не умирал ли кто недавно, он расхохотался так громко, что едва не выплеснул пиво из кружки.

\- Парень, здесь каждый день кто-то умирает. Да даже сегодня, вон, подрались прямо у меня под носом, одному придурку голову проломили бутылкой…  
\- Он имел в виду смерти, после которых начали происходить странные события, - недовольно перебил его Канда.

Мужик почесал правую бровь – особенно широкую.

\- А насчёт этого не ко мне – к отцу Рудольфу.

Воздух здесь был тяжёлый и горячий; запахи немытого тела, алкоголя и подаваемой сегодня к обеду разиньки смешивались и оседали в носу ядрёной смесью. Жарко было, несмотря на открытые окна и прохладный ветер снаружи, и Аллен чувствовал, как пот катится по его закованной в плотные ткани спине.  
Находиться здесь трезвым было невыносимо.

Канда резко сорвался с места, почти что выбегая из таверны. На ходу задел пару не совсем трезвых фермеров. Те пошли было за ними, но Ганонго властно остановил их раскрытой поднятой ладонью и начал что-то говорить. Аллен оставил это на него и вышел за Юу. Тот нашёлся недалеко, и выглядел так, что человек в здравом уме ни за что бы не стал рисковать и подходить к нему.

Аллен никогда особым умом не отличался.

\- Мне не нравится эта ситуация, - завидев его, первым начал разговор Юу. Аллен пожал плечами.  
\- Как и любая ситуация, в которой так или иначе замешаны акумы.  
\- Нет, - покачал он головой, - в этот раз не нравится ещё больше.

По крайней мере, в красноречии ему не занимать.

Молчать с Кандой был неуютно. Это Аллен понял уже давно, с их первой миссии в заброшенном городе. Молчать с Кандой – всё равно, что ожидать удара от притихшего врага, резкого и яростного, больно бьющего. Канда вообще бил по нему одним своим существованием.  
Однако, Аллен видел и другого Канду. Тот не хотел выходить из головы, и образ его запомнился так же хорошо, как прикосновения неожиданно тёплых пальцев к своей руке.

Когда молчание достигло той степени, что Аллен готов был начать обсуждать погоду, Юу посмотрел на него без привычного раздражения – скорее, изучающе, будто видит впервые. (Хотя, если вспомнить их первую встречу, взгляд Юу и тогда был далёк от дружелюбного).

\- Что было… Что было в тех четырёх реальностях? – сглотнув внезапный комок, спросил Аллен. Канда молчал так долго, и Аллен подумал, что ответа не получит, когда услышал:  
\- Ты был там. Со мной. В каждой из реальности.

И улыбнулся как-то грустно.

Аллен хотел продолжить разговор – такую улыбку на лице Юу он видел впервые, и от этого участилось собственное дыхание, как проклятый глаз зацепился за что-то за спиной Канды.

Акума был второго уровня, и смотрел он прямо на них.

Мигом укрывая зрачки веками, Аллен сделал к Юу два порывистых шага и оказался так близко, что почти чувствовал стылый холод его фарфоровой кожи. Юу приподнял брови.

\- Акума на шесть часов.

Канда кивнул и положил руку на рукоять Мугена. Прикрыл глаза – как делал каждый раз, перед там, как вынуть меч из ножен, и порывистым быстрым движением рассёк воздух там, где стоял акума. Муген полоснул по чужой неживой уже оболочке, и второй уровень вывалился наружу – жуткий и отвратительный, с бьющейся в цепях неупокоенной душой. 

В том, как Канда управлялся с мечом, не было ни доли изящества; и танцем бы это назвать не смог ни один даже самый вдохновлённый поэт. Юу был всё такой же, как и обычно, резкий и быстрый, движения – оточенные, но не механические. Меч этот давно уже стал продолжением руки.  
Наверное… ещё с прошлой жизни?

В убийстве – вообще ни в каком, и особенно в этом – изящества тоже не было; но Аллен не мог оторвать глаз. Муген разрезал искусственную плоть, и Канда вновь прикрыл свои веки, когда уходящая в небо душа, невидимая его взору, мягко коснулась его лица своими ладонями.

\- Ты бы, мелочь, - тяжело дыша, сказал он, выпрямляясь. Волосы выбились из хвоста и неровными прядями падали на голову, – помог хоть. Вместо того, чтобы глазеть по сторонам.  
\- Ты и так неплохо справлялся, - улыбнувшись, сказал Аллен.

Ему хотелось вновь уловить тот прерванный момент, увидеть улыбку Юу, услышать, что он скажет.  
В какую из параллельных вселенных нужно для этого попасть?

Где-то недалеко Ганонго успокаивал взбудораженную толпу. Аллену подумалось вдруг, что Ганонго ему нравится. С ним тоже захотелось поговорить – о параллельных мирах, о его родине, о профессии. Аллен смотрел на спину мельтешащего туда-сюда искателя, и пропустил момент, когда Канда подошёл к нему и неловко схватил за предплечье.

\- Аллен, - сказал он и, видя, как вытянулось от удивления лицо Аллена, поспешно добавил: - Уолкер.

Официально, но, по крайней мере, лучше «мелочи». Пожалуй, да, намного лучше.

\- Опять скажешь про «каждую из четырёх реальностей»? – улыбнулся Аллен, не пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки. Она была совсем не крепкой и даже осторожной – Канда так обычно не трогал. – Тебе покоя не даёт мысль, что где-то какой-то Юу Канда смог полюбить какого-то Аллена Уолкера?

В этот момент он больше всего боялся, что неправильно понял Канду, но тот хмыкнул так понимающе и отпустил его руку.  
Аллен подумал, что обнимать Канду, наверное, холодно, но приятно. И потянулся к нему.

* * *

Из воды Аллен выходил медленно и с трудом, остановился на полпути, стряхивая тину со ступней, и наконец прошёлся до мелких сухих камней. Канда сидел недалеко, на выступающем берегу, и ветер бросал ему в лицо мелкие редкие песчинки.

\- Скоро четвёртое апреля, - крикнул Аллен, подходя к нему. Свои грубые тяжёлые ботинки он скинул на землю и опустился сверху на них, садясь так близко, что прикоснулся к чужому бедру своим.  
\- И что?  
\- Пасха, Юу. Мы должны успеть вернуться в Орден, - ответил Аллен и ткнулся лбом в его плечо, устало выдыхая.

Он делал так уже в четвёртый раз. Не он, одёргивал себя Канда, другой Уолкер; хотя не менялись они вовсе, всё такие же улыбчивые, любящие и беспокойные. 

Когда Аллен поднял голову, Канда автоматически повернулся к нему, и чужие сухие губы накрыли его собственные в попытке не поцеловать даже – прикоснуться лишний раз. 

Сердце Канды в последний раз учащалось так только после тренировок с Мари, и, казалось, привыкшая к холоду кожа вдруг растаяла, принимая чужой жар.  
Аллен обнимался тепло и приятно.

Когда Канда открыл глаза, то вновь увидел Аллена – уже в пятый раз. И тогда сразу понял, что этот Аллен – его.  
Кожа начинала выстывать.


End file.
